Many variations of toys with flywheels are already available.
Those types of toy typically comprise a rotor and a position for launching, wherein the launch pad has rotation-actuating means in the form of eg a cord pull, a toothed draw bar, or an electric motor. When the rotor is located in the launch pad, the tractive force from the cord pull or the toothed bar is transferred to a rotation force which makes the rotor rotate, and when the rotation force becomes sufficiently strong, the rotor takes off from the launch pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,642 describes a toy comprising a launcher and a rotating blade. The rotating blade has a plurality of radially extending, generally horizontal blades that are adapted to rotate by means of an electric motor that is mounted within a handheld launcher. The blade has a central cockpit in which a figure device is located.
However, in many cases it is desirable to increase the options for variation.